


Тандем

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: По заявке "Хисоиллу. Делать вместе что-то нормальное и столкнуться с общими знакомыми, у которых это вызовет когнитивный диссонанс".





	Тандем

— Все время кажется, что я о чем-то забыл, — задумчиво протянул Иллуми, когда они уже подходили к кассам.

Хисока на всякий случай снова посмотрел в список — и не увидел ничего нового.

— Лук? — скучающе предположил он. — Или дайкон? Вот же, все взяли.

— Да нет, — продолжил Иллуми, глядя куда-то поверх полок с продуктами. — По-моему, я забыл кого-то убить.

— О, — Хисока приостановил тележку. — Надо же, как некстати.

Иллуми кивнул, с отсутствующим видом рассматривая их покупки.

— Не помнишь кого? — спросил Хисока, снова толкнув тележку. И добавил так невозмутимо, как только мог: — Может, надо будет помочь?

— Дома посмотрю заказы, — рассеянно сказал Иллуми. — И не стоит, спасибо. Лучше помоги с ужином.

Как грубо, подумал Хисока, лениво обходя очередь. У них ведь теперь все должно быть общее. Какая радость от брака, если все убийства достаются кому-то одному?

Но размышления о том, как внести в семейную жизнь больше кровавых драк, пришлось прервать — у самой кассы возникла заминка из-за высокого очкарика, который громко торговался с кассиром.

— Десять дженни за банку хаппосю? — надрывался он. — Возьму максимум за пять!

— Извините, господин, — устало возражал кассир, — но это супермаркет. На продуктах уже есть ценники.

Иллуми апатично посмотрел на Хисоку. Хисока вздохнул и резко двинул вперед тележку — сбив очкарика с ног.

Очкарик тут же вскочил, зачем-то выставив перед собой нелепого вида портфель, — но замер на месте, увидев Хисоку и Иллуми.

— О, — только и сказал он, ошарашенно на них уставившись. — Хисока... О...

Их тележка с продуктами, похоже, вызвала у него ступор: при виде нее очкарик совсем перестал говорить, а только открывал и закрывал рот.

— Мы его знаем? — безразлично спросил Хисока. Раз он кого-то не помнил, значит, этот кто-то не стоил того, чтобы с ним драться.

— Кажется, это один из друзей моего... — начал Иллуми.

— Брат?..

Хисока и Иллуми обернулись.

К началу заметно поредевшей очереди подошли Гон с очередным Зольдиком — Хисока путал между собой имена их всех, кроме Иллуми. Мелкий Зольдик сжимал в руках пакет чуть ли не в половину своего роста.

— Вы ходите за покупками, — со странным выражением произнес мелкий-брат-Иллуми.

— Ходим, — сказал Иллуми, — как и все семейные пары.

Мелкий-брат-Иллуми в ужасе зажмурился.

— Прекрати, — он замотал перед собой руками, — я не хочу этого знать.

— О чем это они, Киллуа? — недоуменно спросил Гон.

Киллуа зашатался и вцепился в свой пакет.

— Ты тоже не захочешь этого знать, — сказал он, округлив глаза.

Иллуми посмотрел на него чуть менее отрешенно, чем обычно.

— Это все твои сладости, Киллуа? — Иллуми покачал головой. — Мама бы не одобрила.

— Прекрати отчитывать меня из-за сладостей! — завопил Киллуа. — Прекрати... ходить за покупками! В супермаркет! Это чертовски странно!

— Извините, — сказал Гон, оттаскивая его в сторону. — Давайте мы пропустим вас вперед? Думаю, Леорио будет не против.

Все трое — кроме Киллуа, который раскачивался из стороны в сторону, — посмотрели на очкарика. Очкарик лишь молча на них таращился, все так же держа перед собой портфель.

— Он не против, — решительно добавил Гон. — Ну так что? Вам тогда не придется ждать, пока Киллуа пробьет все свои сладости.

Хисока еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Этот милый ребенок и правда думал, что они стали бы ждать.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Иллуми, начиная складывать продукты на движущуюся ленту. Затем повернулся к Хисоке: — Что ты хочешь на ужин? По-моему, у нас дома еще остался рисовый уксус — можно сделать салат с овощами по рецепту моей ма...

На этих словах Киллуа вскрикнул и уронил пакет со сладостями. Гон поднял его и осторожно приобнял Киллуа за плечи.

— Извините еще раз, — вежливо сказал он. — Знаете, мы лучше пойдем к другой кассе. Боюсь, вы рушите Киллуа картину мира.

Хисока лениво проследил взглядом, как Гон уводит обоих приятелей, а те потерянно за ним следуют. Затем стал помогать Иллуми выгружать все из тележки.

— Это было забавно, — сказал он после того, как они рассчитались с флегматичным кассиром. И присвистнул, увидев, как резво Иллуми складывает свою часть продуктов. — Не терпится попасть домой?

— Я просто подумал, — сказал Иллуми, торопливо перебирая пакеты, — что лучше нам не выходить из магазина с ними одновременно. — Он выразительно поглядел на Хисоку: — Только представь реакцию Киллуа, когда он увидит, как мы вместе уезжаем на велосипеде-тандеме.


End file.
